Missed Opportunities
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey collide, set after high school. Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not the characters. Author's note: If anyone reviews, I will update.
1. confessions drunk phone calls

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey collide, set after high school.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not the characters.**

 **Author's note: If anyone reviews, I will update.**

 **Missed Opportunities**

 **Chapter# 1**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **" What about you Witter?", I hear my friend Clay ask. Shaking my head lost in thought, I glance in his direction. What about me? Seriously have no clue what he is referring to right about now. I have not been paying attention to a word these two have been saying. My mind has been a bit preoccupied lately. A few weeks ago on a visit to Capeside, I ran into none other then miss Josephine Potter. That girl brings back some memories. The two of us hadn't seen one another in a while. Guess we sort of lost touch when she left for Worthington. Hell, I only spent half of high school trying my damnedest to get Joey to notice me. Never was able to catch her attention sadly. Just never could seem to gather up the courage needed to ask her out. Then again even if I had its not likely Jo would have said yes. That girl is way out of my league and always has been. There had been a few times where I came close to putting it all out there for Potter. The thought of her rejecting me is what always seemed to stop me.**

" **What about me? Sorry, I haven't heard a word about what you three are talking about.", I admit with a distracted shrug of my shoulders. Lately I have not been able to get Joey out of my head. Seeing her a few weeks ago really took me back. Hell, Potter was one of the first girls I ever kissed. It was our freshmen year and we were paired together on a project. Unfortunately I had killed the two snails we were supposed watch mate and lost our row boat when we had gone in search of more. The day had just been so perfect, and it was then I noticed Joey as a hell of a lot more then the girl I teased and traded insults with. It took all I had to kiss her that day, sadly it never amounted to anything seeing as how Joey did not feel the same one bit. I had put myself out there and been shot down, it hurt like hell.**

" **Whose the one who got away? Don't bother telling me there isn't one either. I have noticed how distracted you have been as of lately.", pries Ben with an arched eyebrow. Having stopped what they were doing, both Clay and Lucas turn their attention towards me. Gee, thanks Ben. Way to put me on the spot. Obviously there is a girl, her name is Josephine Lynn Potter. I'm not about to let these morons know this. I would much rather not pick at an old wound. Besides it doesn't even matter, the chances of me ever telling Joey how I feel and her not laughing in my face are slim to none. While settling for Potter's friendship might not be ideal, what other choice do I have? Really wish these guys would change the subject already, Joey is not something I would like to talk about.**

" **Fortunately for you, even if there was a girl I would never tell you.", I acknowledge with a smirk and an amused shake of my head. They do not seem to be happy with my answer. Not sure what they were really expecting. Sure I might still hold the torch for Joey, that doesn't mean I am going to continue to pine over her. I have long since come to terms with the fact that Potter and I are not meant to be. If we were then she would have noticed how badly I wanted her to see me as more then the guy who pestered her to no end. At the end of the day I was never able to. It is not as though I expected for anything to happen between the two of us, though I had hoped at least.**

 **Cracking open a beer, Clay takes a few gulps," Oh, come on Witter. We have all spilled our guts to you man."**

 **Offering a simple shrug of my shoulders, I take a bite from my slice of pizza," I never said that you had to."**

" **Wow, this girl must have done a number on you Pacey.", remarks Lucas much to my disliking. Wonder what could have possibly given that away? Could it have been the fact that I am not willing to discuss said feelings towards a miss Josephine Potter. Why the hell would I? Haven't I put my heart through enough already? Who knows how long I have wanted Joey to see me the way I see her. After high school the two of us drifted apart majorly. We never really kept in touch. Sure we saw one another on holidays but that was about it. Truth is it hurt seeing Joey knowing I could never be the one who made her happy.**

" **Guess that you could say that she did man.", I admit with a heavy sigh. The guys must have noticed the heart ache in my voice as they have since changed the subject. All this talk about Joey has really struck a nerve. Even now I can't help wondering where she is or who she is with. Since I ran into her a few weeks back in Capeside, I just can't seem to get Joey out of my mind. The girl still has a hold on me even after all these years. Who the hell am I trying to kid? Joey always will there is no use trying to deny it either. Sometimes I kick myself for never laying it all on the line for Joey. Would it have made a difference? Guess that is something I will never know.**

" **Speaking of women who stole our hearts, mine just drunk texted me. Looks like I'm playing designated driver. Any chance you guys want to tag along for the ride?", questions Clay before standing from his seat and grabbing his car keys. Oh that actually sounds like it could be fun. Besides it is not as though I have anything better to do. To be honest it is a little sad actually. Hell, I can't for the life of me remember when is the last time I went out with a girl. Not that the opportunity hasn't presented itself, I was just never interested. Getting out of the apartment sounds like a good idea even if only for a little while. At least then I will have some time to clear my thoughts of Joey well before I go to bed tonight. Last I want is to fall asleep with her on my mind.**

" **Count me out, I would rather not sit next to a girl who smells like vomit.", points out Ben before turning the television onto a game. Oh, I had not put that notion into the equation. Still, with luck she'll have puked her guts out well before we pick her up. I remember the one time that I had to bring Potter home drunk. The whole ride home she complained that I carried her out of the party. We no sooner get to her house and she is asking me to carry her inside and upstairs. Giving the fact Joey was more then wobbly on her feet, I didn't offer up much of an objection. After I had cleaned her up and helped her change I tucked Joey into bed. Saying my good nights I had no sooner turned to leave when her voice pleading with me to stay stopped me. Joey had all but grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me down beside her. Not knowing what else to do I merely spent the night with Joey asleep in my arms.**

 **Standing from my seat, I pull on my coat," I'm in, I could use some fresh air."**

 **Stepping into his boots, Clay quickly ties them," Cool, come on. I don't want to keep her waiting Pacey."**

" **Are you hoping tonight just might be your shot Clay?", I question as I follow him from our apartment. I'm not an idiot, I noticed the hopeful glint in his eye. It reminded me of the one I once had at the thought of Joey. What I wouldn't give for a real chance with her. Given a shot, I don't know if I could ever make Joey happy. This said that is not to say that I wouldn't try my damnedest. The only thing I want is to be the only guy Joey has eyes for. This does not sound like all too much to ask for. Since day one it has always been her. Part of me wonders if that is why I had relentlessly pestered Potter all those years. Could it really have just been my way of saying I love you?**

" **I'm not holding my breath if that's what you're asking. But yeah, guess you could say a small part of me is.", confides Clay with a heavy sigh. Really feel for the guy right now. There was a time when I was in Clay's position. No matter what I did it was never enough to catch Potter's attention. After a while I sort of just gave up trying. Part of me always knew that I didn't stand a shot in hell with Joey. This knowledge never stopped me from falling unfortunately. Oh and when I fell it was hard, all the sudden Jo went from the annoying girl across the creek to one who had caught my affection. There were more then a few times that I have tripped over myself for Potter. Hell, I nearly got suspended over the girl.**

" **You're a good guy Clay, any girl can see that.", I point out with a gruff nod of my head. It is the truth too, Clay is a great guy. Here he is going out of his way to rescue a girl who has yet to notice him as more then a friend. Seriously do not get girls sometimes. How can they be so clueless? How often does a guy go out of his way to get you to notice him? Shouldn't this be a sign that he is into you? Hell, I know that if I had a girl fawning all over me it would make me wonder if they were into me. Just once I wish Joey could have known how much I cared for her. For Christ sake I was all but willing to do just about anything for her. If I weren't there is no way in hell I would have drove to Boston University to pick Joey up when things went downhill with prince charming.**


	2. Just a little drunk what the hell?

_**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey collide, set after high school.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not the characters.**_

 _ **Author's note: If anyone reviews, I will update.**_

 **Missed Opportunities**

 _ **Chapter# 2**_

 _ **(Clay's pov)**_

" **Hey Potter, you ready to leave?", I call as I walk up behind her. Watching in amusement at the sight of Joey taking a shot, I laugh when she turns toward me. She is a little unsteady on her feet so I place and arm around her. Leaning Joey up against the bar, I wrap my arm securely around her. Thankful when I do this, Joey lightly clings to my arm. Damn exactly how much has this girl had to drink? She is definitely not stable on her feet. I'm not about to drive Joey home when I live right up the block. She can take my bed and I'll unfold the cot. Wonder what could have Joey so upset? Not once have I ever seen her like this. Bet this has something to do with that idiot boyfriend of hers. Seriously hate that guy. How did he end up with Joey and not me?**

" **Sure thing Clay, I just have to pay the bartender.", reveals Joey in a distracted manner while attempting to rifle through her purse. Taking out my wallet, I hand the bartender a fifty dollar bill. He give a nods indicating that should cover it. Turning my attention to Joey once more, I carefully guide her outside. Making our way to my car, I open up the rear door. Helping Joey into the back seat, I lie her down carefully. Shutting the car door once more, I climb into the front seat. There, the hard part is over. All I have to worry about now is getting Joey back to my place, and settled in for the night. This shouldn't prove too difficult considering I have Witter to help me carry Joey to my bed.**

" **Hey, Clay you didn't have to do that. I had the money….Pacey?! What the hell are you doing here?", I hear Joey all but yell in shock at the sight of Pacey. Wait, hold on a second. How does Joey know Witter? Neither of them once mentioned knowing one another. Are these two an old flame? Dear God, I hope not. There would go my one chance with Joey. For the life of my I have no idea how these two could possibly know one another. Judging by the look on Pacey's face, there is no denying he knows Joey. From the looks of it she is the last person he planned on running into anytime soon. This should be an interesting story to say the least.**

" **Well, I could ask you the same thing Potter. Clay, what the hell?", questions Pacey before folding his arms across his chest. Whoa, what the hell is he looking at me for? How was I to know that he knew Joey? These two have not once mentioned one another to me. How am I suddenly the bad guy? Last I checked, I was texted for a ride. At this point I would just like to be clued in on what the hell is going on. Neither of them seem to be paying me any attention anymore. Pacey is staring at Joey while she averts her eyes to the floor. There has to be something that I am missing. Guess there is nothing for me to do but see how this plays out.**

" **Don't look at me, Joey texted me for a ride. How was I supposed to know you knew her? Speaking of which how do you know Joey?", I add in as an after thought. This question catches Joey's attention and her gaze shoots toward Pacey. Whoa, what was that about. Alright now I really want to know what is going on here. Were these two really once an item? They had to have been right? What was that look Joey threw in Pacey's direction just now? Really hate being out of the loop. Someone had better cough up an explanation sometime soon. Why do I have the funny feeling that I somehow placed myself in direct competition with Pacey for Joey's attention. Something tells me this very well could be the case. Watching the way he looks at her, something tells me Joey might be Pacey's girl who got away.**

 **Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Joey bites down on her bottom lip," Witter and I grew up across the creek from one another. He was the boy who loved to torment me."**

 **Letting out an amused laugh, Pacey can't help smiling in agreement," That I was Jo, that I was. Did not expect to run into you again anytime soon."**

" **Neither did I, what happened with us? We all but drifted apart senior year Pace.", remarks Joey with a hint of sadness in her voice. So these two grew up together? This is how they know one another? Did they used to date? It doesn't sound as if they did. This should be a good sign right? Then again, something tells me my hunch about Joey could be right. There is no denying that Witter is into her. Unfortunately for him Pacey is in my position where Joey hasn't the faintest clue. This would be my luck. I am not about to turn this into a competition for Joey's courtship. Guess maybe I'm not supposed to get a chance with Joey. Seems like all the two of us will ever be is friends.**

" **You went off to Worthington Jo, we were bound to lose touch. Looks like we're home, come on lets get you inside.", reminds Pacey with a shrug of his shoulders. That was not the case at all. My guess? It more then likely killed Witter to be around Joey knowing he would never have her. Suddenly now I understand his reluctance about bringing up Joey. Wow, I almost feel for the guy. If I were into Joey every bit as much as I think Pacey is, I probably would feel bad for Pacey. Seeing as how I long for Joey's attention also? Not so much can't say that I sympathize for the guy. He had how long to figure out a way to show Joey how he felt? Now all I want is my shot. Is that seriously asking for so much?**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

" **We both still keep in touch with the rest of the gang on a regular basis. Why isn't this the case between us though Pacey?", asks Joey in a low voice, its not long before I notice a wounded look in her eyes. Why should it matter to Potter that the two of us lost touch? From what I remember the two of us could hardly stand one another. At least that was the case with Joey, things changed for me somewhere down the line. Potter might want answers but this isn't exactly something that I would like to discuss. I'm not about to explain to Joey how I somehow developed feelings for her over the years. Why would I ever want to do that? If I thought there were a chance Joey liked me, I would tell her how I felt. This simply is not the case though.**

" **It's late Jo, you should get some sleep.", is about my only response to Joey at this point. Helping Clay place Joey into bed, I carefully tuck her in. This girl is the last person I was expecting to run into. Since when does Joey get drunk? This is not like her one bit. My guess is that something or someone is on her mind. Joey all but has a knack for falling for the wrong guys. Wonder how the moron screwed up. I'll try getting Potter to spill the beans to me after breakfast tomorrow. Right now all I want to do is wash up, brush my teeth and climb into bed. Who am I trying to kid though? With Joey in the next room there is no way I'm getting a wink of sleep tonight.**

" **Pacey...stay.", I hear Joey call out. Stopping in my tracks, I tense up immediately. Did I just here Joey correctly? She seriously wants me to stay? This girl is killing me right about now. First of all this isn't even my room, it's Clay's. Secondly he currently looks as though he wants to clock me one. How is this my fault? Joey is the one who asked me to stay. If anything Clay should be angry with her. What am I even supposed to do at this point? The thing is, I really want to stay. Then again I don't want to cause tension between Clay and I. I'm not an idiot, I know the guys like me and crazy for her.**

 **Glancing back at Joey, I scratch at the back of my neck," Stay? Joey, this isn't even my room."**

 **Trying his best to remain calm, Clay grabs his extra cot," No it's alright Witter, stay. Joey wants you to."**

" **Funny, no. Potter, I'm not going to stay. I'll see you in the morning.", I relent in a gruff tone. This girl is going to be the end of me. If Clay weren't a factor, I could stay in a heart beat. The thing is he is though and I do not want to lose a friend over a girl. While Joey might not be just any girl, I could never wedge her between Clay and I. What right would I have? Whose to say she is even into either of us. Clay does not look thrilled with me right now. The guy is looking at me like I'm trying to move in on Joey. That is clearly not the case though. I have zero intentions of making my feelings known to Potter. Not that it would matter either way, I'm not much competition for Clay.**

" **Pacey...", I hear Joey all but plead. What does this girl want from me? How can she not take notice to the fact that Clay is staring daggers at me. Something told me that I should have just gone to bed. Did I though? No, I chose to go for a ride with Clay. What am I evening still doing here? I should have just kept walking and gone to bed. That isn't what I want to do though. What I want is to climb in bed beside Joey and hold her close. It would be my luck that Clay would catch feelings for Joey. At least he doesn't have to worry about me standing in his way. If he wants to take a risk on Joey he can go right on ahead.**

" **Just stay Pacey, I don't care.", mutters Clay in an agitated manner. Soon after he takes off for the living room. Following after him, I pour myself a glass of water. It is obvious the guy hates me right now. Not sure what he really wants me to do. Not like I had a clue Joey was the girl he had been talking about. I'm not about to argue with Clay right now. For all I care he can go lie beside Joey. I'll be damned if I am going to let Potter come between the two of us. He can try his hand, I'm not about to stop him. All that I want is to go to sleep, that is not asking too much. Regardless I'm going to make it clear to Clay I'm not a threat when it comes to Potter.**

" **Come on, Clay. It is not like that man. Believe me when I tell you that I have no intentions of spilling my guts to Joey, ever. Go for it Clay, seriously.", I reassure with a heavy sigh. This is the truth too. There is no way I am about to put myself out there for Potter and wind up rejected. Long ago I accepted the fact the Joey and I were not meant to be. Had I had things my way? Joey would be mine and I wouldn't ever let her go. Clay has no reason to hate me. I'm not going to stand in his way. He can go after Joey. It is not like I have any sort of a claim on Potter. The thought of Joey winding up with Clay isn't a pleasant one but there isn't much I can do.**

" **Why the hell not man?", demands Clay with a frustrated breath. Wait, what? Clay wants me to be upfront with Joey? Why would he want that? Last I checked, he was all but hoping to ask Joey out. It doesn't even make sense for me to ask Joey out? What would I want to do that for? The girl would more then likely laugh in my face. That doesn't rank high of my list of accomplishments. The only thing that would come from me confessing to Potter is an awkward tension and the two of us drifting further. Sort of the last thing I would ever want to happen. If Clay is worried I'll grow to resent him, I assure him that won't be the case.**

" **For the simple fact that no good would ever come from me telling Joey Potter that I'm in love with her. I'm not about to stand in your way if that's why you're worried Clay.", I remind in an exhausted manner. Rubbing at my eyes, I hold back a yawn. If we are done here, sleep is sounding good right now. I'm not about to stand here and let Clay pick a fight with me. There is nothing to even quarrel about, I meant it when I said I'm not putting myself out there for Potter. Clay can do his best to sweep the girl off her feet. He will have no arguments from me if he chose to. He might not like me a whole lot right now, but Clay will come to his senses in the morning. With luck Joey won't wake up with a hangover, those are never fun to deal with.**

" **...Hey Clay, I never got to thank you for picking me up tonight.", declares Joey while making her way from his room. Walking into Clay's arms, Joey hugs him tight. Leaning up she places friendly peck on his cheek. Startled briefly, Clay eventually returns the gesture. He reluctantly removes his arms from Joey. Turning to walk off, I halt when a hand reaches for mine. This girl is not giving up anytime soon. Something tells me that I already know what she is going to ask. Not sure if I have the strength to say no a third time. Last thing I want is to give in. for what? The chance to have Joey in my arms one night? If I had her in my arms I would never let go.**

" **I'll see you in the morning Potter, I promise.", I acknowledge with a sleepy smile and a nod. Letting Joey's hand fall from mine, I turn and walk away without another word. It is killing me to do so currently. I can all but feel the confused and hurt look in Joey's eyes at this point. The last I wanted to do was upset her but I wasn't given much of a choice in the matter. I was not about to have Clay ticked off at me. Changing into a t-shirt and boxers, I throw the covers back on my bed. Climbing under them, I stare up at the ceiling. How is it possible after all these years, I am still head over heels for Joey? Guess feelings that strong never fade. ...**


	3. Witter lied I'm confused

_**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey collide, set after high school.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not the characters.**_

 _ **Author's note: If anyone reviews, I will update.**_

 **Missed Opportunities**

 _ **Chapter# 3**_

 _ **(Joey's pov)**_

 **Lying awake in bed, I swipe tears from my eyes. How can Pacey not see that I need him right now? He has only always been the one I turned to when life didn't go my way. All I want is to spend a little time with him. Is that so wrong? To be honest, I'm more then a little angry with Pacey at this point. On my way out here to say goodnight to Clay, I'm fairly certain I heard Pacey admit he loved me. Since when? Not once has Pacey ever brought up having feelings for me. Why the hell should I take his word now? Further more what is it any of Clay's business? Why would Pacey give him permission to go after me? It's not like Clay is…into me. Crap! When the hell did that happen? How am I the object of two guys affection? When the hell did I manage to wedge myself between two best friends?**

 **Neither of them know I over heard their conversation. I am not about to clue them in either. There is no way I am putting myself in between those two anymore then I already am. Even as I say this, I find myself wanting to lie beside Pacey. I'm not even sure why, he just makes me feel safe and I like that. Would it be such a crime if I snuck into Pacey's room? Tossing the covers off myself, I step out of bed. Silently making my way out of Clay's room, I tip toe my way towards Pacey's. Quietly opening his bedroom door, I sneak inside and crawl under the covers beside him. Settling in next to Pacey, I no sooner close my eyes in content. Before long I feel myself drifting off and falling asleep.**

…

 **(Following morning; Ben's pov)**

" **Hey Witter, what's going on with breakfast? I'm starving...oh my bad bro.", I quickly back petal once I take notice of the girl clung to Pacey's side. Had no clue Witter had a girl spend the night. Last I recall he went with Clay to pick up some girl from the bar. Wonder if he meant one of his own along the way. This seems to be the case if he is shacked up with some chick. Got to say, I didn't know that Pacey had it in him. Since I have known the guy, not once has he ever brought a girl home. Oddly enough something tells me this girl is different for whatever reason.**

" **What the hell? Joey, how did you get in here?", grumbles Pacey still half asleep. Sitting up with Joey curled in his arms, he stares down at her. Not sure why Pacey should mind having a girl beside him. Joey is beautiful, what guy wouldn't want to wake up next to her? She's up by now and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Wondering if I should have just let the two of them sleep. Poor girl looks exhausted. Here is the thing though, I had no clue Pacey was with a girl. Why does Clay look as though he wants to fight Witter? What the hell is going on here? Seriously wish someone would clue me in right about now.**

" **I snuck in last night, what is so wrong with needing to be near my oldest friend? Speaking of which how could you lie to me all these years!", exclaims Joey almost as an after thought. I hold back a laugh when she shoves Pacey out of bed. Wow, I did not see that coming. By the looks of things neither did Witter. Wonder what he could have possibly lied about? Whatever it was Joey does not look very happy. Pacey seems as though he has no clue what she is even talking about. Wonder what the chances are he is only playing dumb. My assumption would be that if he is it's only a matter of time before this Joey girl finds out and rips him a new one.**

" **Lie to you about what? Potter what are you talking about?", inquires Pacey with a genuine look of confusion. Huh, there is no way that he is playing dumb. Witter is not that good of an actor. At this point Joey looks like she is out for blood. Still have no clue why Clay gives a crap about this Joey girl being in bed with Pacey. Unless….no, there is no way! Is Joey the girl he had been talking about the other night? If this is the case how the hell did she end up in Pacey's bed? I am so lost it is not even funny. Is there a chance this could be the very same girl Pacey refused to open up about? How would that even be possible? Then again, Joey did say 'after all these years'. Sounds like these two have a history together.**

" **You know exactly what I'm talking about, how could you think so little of me Pace? ...Clay, I'm sorry I just want to get back to my dorm. I'll see you around.", informs Joey with a frustrated breath. Without so much as another word, she takes off. Wait, Witter is seriously going to let her leave? Doesn't he want to know why Joey is upset with him? Hell, I know that I would. How are neither of them going after her? Letting out an exasperated breath, I hesitantly follow after Joey. Catching up to her just outside the apartment door, I touch a hand to her arm. Jumping back when she whirls around in agitation, I throw my hands up in surrender. Last thing I want is to be clobbered by Joey. Somethings tells me the girl can pack a punch.**

" **Whoa, hey. Relax, its only me Jo. Just want to make sure you're alright.", I explain in a hurried tone. Thankful when Joey lets her guard down, I lead her to a bench down the street where the both of us sit. I'm not the enemy here, all I want is to make sure Joey is ok. She took off ticked at Pacey and I have no idea why. From what I have gathered thus far, these two are definitely old friends. Is there a chance there could be more to it then that though? If so, like what? Did the two of them date? No, they couldn't have. Why in the world would Pacey be mad about Joey climbing into bed beside him if they had? That wouldn't make the least bit of sense. One way or another I'll get answers.**

 **Swiping at her eyes in agitation, Joey's gaze falls to her hands on her lap," No, how could I be? Pacey is only my oldest friend and he lied to me Ben!"**

 **Offering Joey the sleeve of my shirt, I watch her dab her eyes with it," I had no clue you even knew one another Joey. What did he lie about?"**

" **Pacey all but told Clay he was in love with me, yet never once said a word to me.", confides Joey in a hurt tone. Well, there goes one question answered. Now I know without a doubt Joey is the girl Witter refused to bring up last night. Guessing Clay figured this out and is not very thrilled about it either. What are the chances the both of them would fall for the same girl? Guess it was bound to happen to one of us sooner or later. Thank god it wasn't the case for me. This makes no sense though, why should Joey care that he lied? It is not as though she felt the same for him. Or could she have? Why not just say something if that were the case? Guess both were afraid of ending up hurt.**

" **Would it have made a difference if he had?", I ponder when curiosity gets the best of me. Not something I should be asking but I can't help it. I have been exactly where Clay and Pacey are. Being in love with someone who only sees you as a friend is not exactly fun. While I understand why Joey would be upset with Pacey, I can also see why he hid his feelings from her. The guy was terrified of getting rejected. If Joey could only realize this then she might see why he never once said a word to her about how he felt. Still Joey must care for him to some extent if she found her way to his bedroom last night. Why else would she have sought him out?**

" **I don't know because he never said anything.", remarks Joey in a bitter manner. Knowing better then to press my luck, I give Joey a light nudge. Deciding it best to change the subject, I ask Joey if she wants to go for breakfast. Laughing at the sound of her growling stomach, I offer out my hand. Thankful when she takes it in hers, we walk down the street together. Before long we find ourselves at a small diner where we sit and order. Joking and catching up over eggs and pancakes, we sit for a while and hangout. Afterwards I suggest the two of us catch a movie and we wind up spending the day together. It is late by the time Joey and I make it back to the apartment. Suggesting she wash up and crash on my bed while I steal Clay's cot, I smile when Joey pecks my cheek and return the gesture. It was nice spending time with Joey, it is no wonder Witter and Clay both have it bad for her. Lucky for them I would never dream of making a move on Joey for fear of her coming between our friendships.**

 **...**


	4. Where's Potter? Tensions rise

_**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey collide, set after high school.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not the characters.**_

 _ **Author's note: If anyone reviews, I will update.**_

 **Missed Opportunities**

 _ **Chapter# 4**_

 _ **( Lucas' pov)**_

" **Hey Ben, why are you setting the cot up in the living room?", I ponder when I find him tossing a blanket onto his makeshift bed. Why would he not just sleep in his own bed? Unless Joey is in there currently. What would she be doing back here though? Last I heard she took off back to her dorm. Whatever the case, she took off mad with Pacey. Seems that she over heard his conversation with Clay last night. Though I don't get why she would be upset unless Joey had feelings for Pacey too. If that were the case it would not be a good sign for Clay. Know he was hoping to put himself out there for Joey. There would be no point if she were into Witter though.**

" **Joey is out cold in my room, I let her take my bed.", answers Ben before kicking out of his shoes and climbing onto his cot. Figured that was more then likely the case. Wonder how he ran into her? Really hope that Ben has no intentions of putting a move on Joey. If Clay didn't send him to the hospital Pacey sure would. Maybe he was only trying to be nice. I actually feel for Joey right now. The poor girl has no clue that she has somehow managed to wedge herself between two friends. The last thing anyone would want is for Clay and Pacey to have a falling out. They have been friends a few years now. While I don't think that is going to happen, there is a possibility that it could.**

" **Potter is here?", I hear Pacey question from behind me. Knowing him, he more then likely wants to go and see her. Something tells me that isn't the best idea. Joey took off agitated with Witter earlier. Who is to say she still isn't? I'm not about to fetch Pacey an ice pack if Joey decks him. If he were wise he would go to bed, and figure out a way to apologize in the morning for being a moron. Who knows if Joey is here maybe she wants to attempt to sort things out with Pacey. If anything it should be fun watching Witter explain why he not once confided his feelings for Joey to her. Instead the idiot thought it best not to say anything and look where it got him?**

" **Yeah and before either of you rip into me, no I did not hit on Joey once. I saw she was upset and offered a fun day out as a distraction.", promises Ben with a tired breath. That sure was uncharacteristic of him. Here I thought Ben would have tried hooking up with Joey. What is it about that girl that makes guys want to take care of her? I get it, Joey is an attractive girl. Apparently she has this uncanny ability to make guys want to take care of her that she has absolutely no idea about though. Not difficult to understand why they both fell for Joey. What sane guy with eyes wouldn't? The girl is a real catch that much is for sure. Giving the fact Joey was upset to find out Pacey lied to her, it wouldn't shock me if she were into him.**

 **Grabbing himself a beer, Clay takes a long gulp," Is Joey alright?"**

 **Rubbing at my eyes tiredly, I give slight nod of my head," She's fine, just...hurt and confused no thanks to Witter."**

" **How was I to know she was listening Ben?", complains Pacey with a frown taking over his features. You weren't, but if you don't want someone to know how you feel you don't discuss it when they are around. That is just common sense. Do I think Joey meant to eavesdrop? No, she probably got up for a glass of water or to use the bathroom. Seriously do not think that having an argument over Joey is the way to win her over. If she knows about Pacey does she know about Clay too? How could she not? Pacey all but gave him permission to pursue Joey. Somehow I feel as though there may be a lot of yelling tomorrow morning. So much for hoping I could sleep in on my day off.**

" **Haven't you learned by now that girls hear everything Witter?", I point out with a laugh and amused shake of my head. Girls sure are sneaky when they want to be. My ex was out whoring around behind my back for how long before I caught her? Joey doesn't strike me as that sort of girl in the least. Regardless, she knows about Pacey being in love with her and that is something those two are going to have to hash out between themselves whether Clay likes it or not. Something tells me that poor guy has not even a shot in hell with Joey at this point. Amusing as this whole scenario is, I'm beat and ready to hit the hay once and for all. Seriously hoping the rest of these idiots are about to do the same as well.**

" **So what's your plan here exactly Pacey? You know, to sweep Joey off her feet.", remarks Clay in a bitter tone. Suddenly you can all but cut the tension between the two with a knife. Really wish Clay would have just kept his mouth shut. What is he going to do, pick a fight with Witter? What good is that going to do exactly? If anything it is only going to upset Joey. Hasn't the girl been put through enough crap already? If Clay were wise he would just go to his room now. Fine so maybe Pacey is standing in the way of him asking Joey out. It is not like Pacey had the slightest clue Clay knew Joey or was into her. Why not cut your loses and call it a day? Why ruin a friendship?**

" **Who said I had a plan? ...It's late, I'm going to bed.", resigns Pacey with a frustrated shake of his head. Thank God that didn't escalate. Not sure I would want to attempt breaking up a fist fight between those two. While I get that Clay is hurting there is no reason lashing out on Witter. It is not as though it would change anything. In the end Joey is going to be with whomever she chooses. Whose to say it will be either of them at the end of the day. If I were Joey, I wouldn't want to risk coming between two friends. Clay might want to have Joey all to himself but is he really going to stand in the way of Pacey finally getting a shot with her?**


	5. Mmm, pancakes Be mine?

_**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey collide, set after high school.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline not the characters.**_

 _ **Author's note: If anyone reviews, I will update.**_

 **Missed Opportunities**

 _ **Chapter# 5**_

 _ **(Joey's pov)**_

" **Do I smell pancakes? Don't take this the wrong way Pace, but I love you.", I hear Ben announce as he walks into the kitchen. Stirring under the blankets of his bed, I smile at the smell of blueberry pancakes that's wafted in from the living room. Tossing the covers aside, I climb out of bed and make my way into the kitchen. Stealing a pancake from Ben's plate, I take a few bites. I close my eyes as the familiar taste brings back memories of my mother. She used to make these for Bess and I on the weekends. Pacey's taste just like hers. How is that possible unless he got the recipe from Bess? Why would Pacey make these? Is this his way of trying to get back on my good side?**

" **Blueberry pancakes...Pace, is this my mother's recipe?", I question after making myself a plate. Digging into them happily, I enjoy every bite. Wow, this is really amazing they taste exactly like my mother used to make. If I weren't furious with Witter right now I would probably hug him. This is seriously the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Damn he is really making it difficult for me to stay angry at him. How could Pacey lie to me all this time? Did he really think that I would have laughed in his face? Come on, I am not cruel. Pacey should know that he could tell me anything by now. Over the years I have allowed myself to do the very same with him.**

" **I asked Bessie for it a while back. Look Potter...I'm sorry. The last thing I want is another fallout between us.", reveals Pacey while his eyes meet mine. He is being sincere and I believe him. What I don't understand is why he would feel the need to keep something like this from me. How could he not know that the last thing I would ever do is laugh in his face. Looking back I have always needed Pacey in one way or another. He was always the one I sought out whenever things were headed south. Is there a chance I could feel the same for him? I really have no idea considering that I never once thought about it. If Pacey had let his feelings be known it would have at the very least gave me reason to see him in a different light.**

" **We won't Witter, I promise.", I confide with a smile taking over my features. Running into to Pacey was the best thing that could have happened. I'm not having the greatest of times currently. The night Clay picked me up, I had ended things with my boyfriend. Turns out the prick had been cheating on me since I revealed that I wanted my first time to mean something and not be rushed. Guess he became impatient and went out to find what I wasn't giving him elsewhere. Unfortunately for him, I caught the jerk red handed and broke things off. When he took off after me, I decked him. It felt amazing too but holy hell does my hand still hurt like hell. Never got the chance to ice it down and my knuckles are now bruised.**

 **Letting out a relieved breath, Pacey digs into his own pancakes," Does that mean we could go back to normal finally?"**

 **Biting down on my bottom lip, I brush a strand of hair behind my ear," That's not what I want though Pace...I want you."**

" **What exactly are you saying Jo?", manages Pacey otherwise at a loss for words. What am I saying? He has to be kidding me right now. Really could not have made myself any clearer then I already have. I'm saying that I don't know how I feel about you, but I would like the chance to figure this out. Maybe it has always been you and I was only too blind to realize this Pacey. How am I ever going to know if I don't take a risk and give myself a chance to fall for you? This is something that I want to do I'm not about to pretend I didn't here you confess feelings for me. That is just not something I want to do.**

" **I'm saying that maybe we should go out sometime Pacey.", I answer in a cautious manner unsure of his reaction. Watching Pacey's eyes light up, I laugh when he pulls me into his arms. Thought that might get the point across to him. This is exactly where I want to be right now. Maybe Pacey is the guy I am meant to be with. He does always seem to find a way for me to smile. Somethings tells me Pacey would not press the topic of sex either. He knows that I've never and would never push me into something I am not ready for. It's nice knowing I can fall asleep with Pacey and not worry about him trying to make a move on me.**


End file.
